Animaniacs across the universe
by Agent BM
Summary: A rewrite of my old story because i wasn't satisfied with it. The Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister are taking a trip through time and space as they travel to other cartoon worlds from the comfort of their water tower
1. Chapter 1

**Animaniacs across the universe**

**I don't own Animaniacs or any of the shows or characters mentioned in this story**

(Warner Bros Studios Burbank California)

It was a stormy day in burbank thanks to one of Brains failed inventions to take over the world not working right and making it rain over the lot. Over in the studio water tower, Yakko and Dot sat watching tv. Since it was raining hard they couldn't go out and cause trouble or play outside today, and the stuff in their home could only keep them entertained for so long. The door to the tower opened and their brother Wakko walked in. He shook himself dry and shut the door. He walked up to his siblings

"Hey sibs, why the long faces?" asked Wakko

"Have you not noticed that because of Brain we're forced to stay here and not cause mischief like we always do. I had a new anvil i wanted to test out today" said Yakko

"And i wanted to go mess with Ralph" said Dot

"Why can't you?" asked Wakko

"Wakko the ground is flooding, and not enough to rip the water tower off the ground like last time i mean we can't walk outside without water up to our knees" said Dot

Wakko pulled something out of his hat and gave it to Yakko

"What's this?" asked Yakko

"Something very interesting i borrowed from the CEO" said Wakko

Yakko and Dot looked at it

"Is this the script to his new movie?" asked Dot

"It sure is" said Wakko "Straight from his desk"

"Journey to the multiverses" said Yakko as he read the script

"Wakko how did you get this?" asked Dot

"I told you i borrowed it" said Wakko

"And mr. Plotz just let you take it?" asked Dot

"He did something like that" said Wakko

(CEO's office, 20 minutes ago)

The CEO, Mr. Plotz was asleep at his desk. Wakko tip toed through the office, grabbed the script, stuffed it in his hat and ran off as fast as he could

(Water Tower)

"Wow this script is so cool" said Yakko

"Let me see that" said Dot as she tried to read the script

"It's about this scientist who builds a machine that lets him travel to other universes and has to find a way to get back home after the machine malfunctions" said Wakko

"Hey that gives me an idea, why don't we make a machine that lets us travel to other universes" said Yakko

"Can we do that?" asked Wakko

"We've done all sorts of crazy things before Wakko, of course we can do it" said Yakko

"And we can make it out of our watertower" said Dot

"Exactly sis, take the comfort of home with us wherever we go, plus it saves on fare" said Yakko

"Let's get to work" said Wakko

The Warner siblings worked for a week readying their water tower, getting supplies for their machine to work from the various soundstages and stores throughout town. The machine was mostly done but it was still missing some crucial parts. Yakko was busy screwing in a few switches when his siblings rushed in and shut the door

"We gotta get out of here" said Wakko as he hit a bunch of buttons

"What for?" asked Yakko

"WARNERS, OPEN UP IN THERE!" Shouted the CEO "I know you have my script"

"Yeah, open up or i'll do it for ya" said Ralph the guard

"Yikes" said Dot

"They're not answering, go down and get the tools Ralph" said Plotz

"Sure thing boss" said Ralph before climbing down the tower

"Wakko wait, i haven't finished-

"No time, it's now or never" said Wakko

He typed in a bunch of random things into a control console and pushed a big red button. The tower glowed on the outside and disappeared. The CEO looked at his feet and screamed as he crashed onto the ground

"Are you ok boss?" asked Ralph

"Ralph, get me a doctor" said the CEO

The blueprints to the tower floated down to the ground

"Say, the warners dropped their plans for their tower, I wonder" said Ralph

The other toons noticed the tower dissapeared and saw Ralph walking away with the plans

"Pinky, are you pondering what i'm pondering?" asked Brain

"Sure Brain, but where are we gonna get enough ice cream to make a mountain?" asked Pinky

"Pinky, don't make me hurt you. You have the intelligence of a doorknob" said Brain

"Hey Skippy, how would you like to do something fun?" asked Slappy Squirrel

"Sure Aunt Slappy, what is it?" asked Skippy Squirrel

"First we need to get those plans" said Slappy

The water tower was thrown thru time and space. The warners were being pushed back against the wall of the tower. They landed in the backyard of someones house in another dimension. The warners exited out of a tunnel in their towers roller coaster and collapsed.

"Wakko, why did you do that?" asked Yakko

"They would've found out about our plans" said Wakko

"Wakko i haven't built a home button yet, and the parts i had to build one were destroyed when we were sent, wherever we are" said Yakko

"I'm sorry it's just-

"SORRY ISN'T GONNA CUT IT, I DON'T HAVE THE PARTS ANYMORE AND I DOUBT ANYONE ELSE WILL HAVE THOSE PARTS! THEY WERE HAND BUILT BY BRAIN HIMSELF. SINCE HE'S NOT HERE-

Wakko began to cry. Yakko stopped his yelling and kneeled down

"Wakko i didn't mean that, you're my brother i'd never yell at you like that" said Yakko

Wakko wiped away his tears

"I'm sorry, i didn't know" said Wakko

"It's ok Wakko, we'll get that home button made, somehow. Or maybe if we're lucky we'll end up back home randomly" said Yakko

He hugged his brother and helped Dot up.

"Where are we?" asked Dot

"I have no idea, but would you like to find out?" asked Yakko

"Yeah" said the 2 siblings

"Then lets go. And be careful, we don't know who or what is out there" said Yakko

**Suggestions for cartoons welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

The warners opened the door to their water tower and found themselves behind a small yellow house. All around them were dirt paths, trees and mountains. The warners jumped off the tower and landed safely on the ground.

"Where are we?" asked Dot

"I have no idea, it looks familiar, something from long ago, but what?" asked Yakko

"Hola"

"Wait, that voice, it's-

The warners turned around and saw a little girl and a monkey wearing red boots

"Oh No" said the warners

"I'm Dora"

"And i'm boots"

"Right, yeah lets go sibs" said Yakko

The scene changed and the warners found themselves in the middle of a forest with Dora and boots

"What the? What just happened?" asked Yakko surprised

"What're your names?" asked Boots

"Lets just roll with this and make this short" whispered Dot to her sibs

"I'm Yakko"

"I'm Wakko"

"And I'm Dot, but you can call me princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana fanna bo foop- Ah great i messed up, it's been 21 years and i still can't get the (Bleep) line Right. Ah (bleep bleep bleep bleep)" cursed Dot angrily

"That's my cute little sister who said that. Goodnight Everybody" said Yakko

The warners attempted to run but were blocked by an invisible wall

"Are we being punished for something?" asked Wakko

"I think so" said Yakko

"Nice to meet you Yakko Wakko and Dot" said Boots

"Nice to meet you too" said Dot sarcastically "Just don't start calling me dottie, call me dottie, and you die"

"Would you like to go exploring with us?" asked Dora

"Uhhhhhhhhh No, no we'd rather get back to our tower now so nice meeting you but-

Yakko hit the invisible wall trying to walk away from dora. He sighed

"Looks like we're stuck here for now" said Yakko sadly

"Today we're going to see the big red chicken, but first we need to get over the purple furry mountain. Do you know where the purple furry mountain is?" asked Dora

The mountain was right behind her

"Right there" said the siblings

"Where's the mountain?" asked Dora

"Right there" said the siblings starting to get angry

"Where's the mountain?" asked Boots

"Oh for the love of, It's RIGHT THERE! RIGHT BEHIND YOU! ARE YOU 2 BLIND?!" shouted Dot angrily

"There it is" said Dora and Boots

The 3 siblings noticed the camera that was filming them in Doras world

"If there's someone out there watching this, i suggest you change the channel now. I know this cartoon's educational, but this is ridiculous. If you want education, I'll give you education. Behold the wheel of morality" said Yakko as he pulled a numbered wheel out of nowhere

"Oh no" said Wakko and Dot

"Are we seriously gonna do this again? It was stupid in the 90's and it's stupid now" said Wakko

"It's better than being taught stuff by those 2 losers" said Yakko

"These 2 losers can hear you" said Boots

"But the morals make no sense" said Dot

"Who ordered us to have this anyway?" asked Wakko

"The people at the FCC ordered this wheel that's who" said Yakko

"Oh well in that case lets hear a moral" said Wakko

Yakko spun the wheel

"Wheel of morality turn turn turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn" said Yakko

"I'd like to buy an M" said Wakko

"Wrong wheel" said Yakko

"I hope it lands on win a trip to anywhere but here" said Dot

The wheel landed on the number 4. A slip of paper came out of the wheel

"The moral is, Don't listen to anything these 2 say" said Yakko

"That makes perfect sense" said Dot

A blue arrow came out of nowhere and attempted to click on Wakko but he grabbed it first

"What's this?" asked Wakko

"I know, it's a cursor, that means we're in a computer game. This camera isn't filming a tv show, it's filming this game" said Dot

"That explains it" said Yakko

"I'd really appreciate it if you let go of that" said Dora

Wakko ate the arrow and the warners started destroying the scenery

"What kind of animals are you?" asked Dora

"You're ruining our home" said Boots

"We're not animals, we're-

"Hit it" said Dot

"We're animaniacs, we hope your cd rom stays intact. If this game starts to crash, give this game a really good whack, we're animaniacs" sang the warners as they continued their destruction

"Boot up the warner brothers and the warner sister dot. The creators of this game want you to melt your mind away. They put a stupid game in here to make you wanna puke. And zany animations that will leave you seeing shapes. We're animaniacs, they transformed us to bitmaps"

The blue arrow popped out of nowhere again and tried to click on them

"If you move your mouse to click on us you'll force us to react, we're Animaniacs" sang the warners

Dot grabbed the cursor and threw it in a bottomless pit

"How convenient" said Dot

The warners started digging a hole to reach the deepest parts of the game. They started ripping data and codes apart

"Meet Wakko as he tries to pull Computer codes apart. And Yakko's burning random graphic trees with a spark. Dot just grabbed your cursor again because she wants you to quit this game"

The animaniacs took Dora to an outhouse in the middle of nowhere

"We kidnapped all your friends because they think that they're so smart" sang the warners

The game was nearly ruined as the warners sang and marched back to their tower

"We're Animaniacs, play at work and you'll get sacked. If this artwork is to drab, it's because they sold us to old sea hags, we're animaney, totally insaney"

"Citizen Kane-y" said Wakko as he threw a sled with the name Rosebud on it towards a burning tree

"Animaniacs" sang the warners

They hopped in their tower and teleported out of the world of Doras computer game. Dora and boots just looked at what the 2 did to their home. Suddenly a bright flash came out of nowhere and a gray futuristic looking car with 2 white mice, one tall and one with a big head, sitting in it. These mice were Pinky and the Brain. They noticed all the damage

"I think this universe is already taken brain" said Pinky

Brain looked at the camera filming them

"When i snap my fingers you will remember none of this" said Brain

He snapped his fingers

"Do i know you?" asked Pinky

Brain facepalmed himself and teleported the car away. The game started to crash

(Error, program failure, please contact someone good with these problems)

The people who were looking at the game, a group of first graders and their teacher in Mexico, just looked at the computer screen, shocked at what happened. The teacher took the game out of the computer and smashed it

"What in the world was that? Last time i buy a game like that for 5 dollars at a garage sale" said the teacher

**I own none of the characters or anything in this chapter**


End file.
